


You Belong With Me

by rxinventlove



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Dancing and Singing, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, M/M, Pancakes, Short & Sweet, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxinventlove/pseuds/rxinventlove
Summary: Frank catches Gerard making pancakes and singing Taylor Swift. Embarrassment ensues.





	You Belong With Me

**Author's Note:**

> all of my fics seem to be ripoffs lol i’m uncreative but i read this fic a while back (love story by picht the links still aren’t working i’m sorry pls go look it up it’s good) and all of a sudden i couldn’t stop thinking about the idea and writing my own version. it’s really late and it’s very shitty but shshshsh

When Gerard and Frank get home from tour, there’s nothing that could stop them from getting to their bed. Bags are chucked on the floor, coats and shoes discarded, and pyjamas are on as soon as they get through the door. It’s not the freedom to have sex, or the ability to walk around in a space bigger than a few feet, but getting to bed that was Gerard’s favourite part about coming home—ok maybe the sex is still pretty good.

Gerard’s next favourite thing about being home—besides the bed and the sex—is pancakes. Specifically pancakes and Taylor Swift. _Old-school Taylor Swift though_ , Gerard would say, _there’s a difference_. Not that he would tell anybody, because who’s he going to tell that the first thing he does when Frank leaves the apartment is pull out the pans and crank up the stereo? Absolutely no one; he’d rather die than have have somebody find out about his, well, special hobby.

So there he was, Frank had just gone out the record store—the first time either of them had left the house after returning from tour—which left Gerard home alone, and with perfect time to make pancakes. He wasn’t shitty at cooking per say, but pancakes were the only thing he made truly well.

_“You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset”_

He had the spatula in his right hand, and his other hand on his hip while he flipped the first pancakes and sang along. The first ones never came out right but that was ok, he’d just give them to Frank—he never seemed to care.

_“It's a typical Tuesday night”_

If Gerard could’ve become any celebrity he’d hands down pick Taylor Swift, I mean what’s not to love—sure he’d have to go through a lot of heartbreak but he’d get to date all the cute guys and then write songs about them later. He didn’t _really_ care about the boys though, because he only wanted one. He was sure Frank would still love him if he had Taylor Swift’s body.

_“But she wears short skirts_  
_I wear T-shirts_  
_She's cheer captain_  
_And I'm on the bleachers”_

He was really getting into it then; the newest pancakes were finally coming out perfect and he was belting out line after line while he poured more batter out into perfect circles no bigger than his hand. Turning to lean against the counter, Gerard closed his eyes and prepared for the chorus.

 _“If you can see I'm the one who understands you_  
_Been here all along so why can't you see_  
_You belong with me_  
_You belong wi-“_

Gerard scrambled to turn off the music when he opened his eyes to find Frank leaning in the doorway. Well shit.

“Uh, Frank-hey shit, what the fuck are you doing home so early?” Gerard tried to act casual by leaning against the counter, but only succeeded in almost falling on his ass. His face was a bright as a tomato, Frank thought it was cute. He smiled at the unnatural redhead in front of him and stalked over to him grinning as Gerard tried to make himself smaller.

“The record store was closed,” Frank was close enough to Gerard now that he could feel Frank’s breath every time he exhaled, “although if I’d know this is what you’d be doing in my absence I would’ve rushed home sooner.”

Frank’s grin stretched from ear to ear.

“I swear, this isn’t what it looks like.”

“So you weren’t just singing Taylor Swift?”

“Nope, nope, not at all. Taylor Swift? Who’s that.” Frank was leaning in closer, close enough that their noses touched.

“You sure?” Frank’s voice was barely a whisper and the smirk was audible in his voice.

“Yea-mmph,” Frank leaned forward just enough, and they were kissing. Gerard could feel him smiling against his mouth and Gerard pouted, pulling away from the kiss. “You’re laughing at me, stop it.” If he could’ve pulled his arms away from Frank’s embrace he would’ve crossed his arms.

The song still carried on faintly in the background, and it took all of Gerard’s will not to hum along.

 _“How could you not know_  
_Baby you belong with me_  
_You belong with me”_

“I’m not laughing I don’t know what you mean,” Frank was still grinning from ear to ear and the only logical answer Gerard had to fix it was to kiss him again—and again and again. They stood there for a while, making out in their kitchen, until Frank pulled away.

“Hey, uh Gee? I think your pancakes are burning.”

“Aw shit,” Gerard pulled away from Frank, the burning smell painfully obvious now and scrambling to turn the stove off and get the pan away from the burner. “Well fuck me, there goes my pancakes—I blame all of this on you. If you’d have just not come home, we could’ve had perfect pancakes. You’re evil, you ruined my babies.”

“You were going to eat those babies, Gee. Don’t look so sad, we can make more pancakes after. And hopefully with better music—everyone knows Love Story is the real jam.”

“After? After what?”

“After I take you to bed, come on Juliet, pancakes can wait till after sex. Post-sex pancakes. Hell yeah. Now move before I carry you into the bedroom.”

And anyways, Gerard still liked the sex more than the pancakes.

**Author's Note:**

> comment/kudos if you’d like xojas


End file.
